


Jubilee Line

by Thatonefanfictionwriter



Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma Songfics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't ship real people kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictional personas, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, author has Problems, no beta we die like men, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Thatonefanfictionwriter
Summary: Wilbur stands at the train station alone with his thoughts and reminisces on the past and the events he should probably forget...
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Jubilee Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my series for Your City Gave Me Asthma; I'm gonna be writing a fic based off each song (with Wilbur in of course) though it may vary with ships, tones, things like that. The author is sad right now so angst for the time being. 
> 
> A warning now, if you're sensitive to Suicidal thoughts/Attempts/Self-Harm I would not urge you to read this oneshot. 
> 
> If you or anyone you know has thoughts like these please seek help, the author is going through therapy at the moment and this is just a vent fic so no need to worry. If you ever need to talk to anyone, don't be scared to reach out. 
> 
> If you need someone to talk to or even mess around with please message me and we can talk, my discord is: Pint Sized Big Q#8652

The day was cold and sombre, the wind pushing the oncoming blizzard further and further onto the rails of the train line, making the usual 19:50 transport delayed by two hours, making the young man stand there and stare, his thinking unwavering for anyone. He was in a sort of trance, watching as each individual snowflake fell onto the metal and wood of the grounds below the platform, covering them in a death-like blanket that could freeze you to death before the train could even hit you. He had been thinking about this for a while; well, longer than a while probably. He was cold as the snow piled up around him, being the only one outside of the shelters on the platform, but surprisingly, the numbness of his feet and ankles made him strangely relaxed; the small ice crystals having nowhere to go but around him, his feet were already buried in the deep powdered snow. His dark brown eyes surveyed the ground below him, though he would make no effort to move towards it, he was too tired and the sun had already set hours ago, leaving him in his dark, sleepy haze, identified by the dark bags that had started to form under his eyes. They were ugly against his fair skin but he didn’t mind, not like they would be there much longer anyway.

His dark trench coat hugged his long, lanky form, trying to protect his thin, malnourished body from the cold that would have inevitably bit at him. His fingerless gloves served him no protection either, they were just delaying the inevitable. One day his fingers would probably fall off or decay away, leaving the thin bone behind and some sort of dampness in the dirt. One day his body would fade away, his legacy would as well. One day, someone he knows, someone he loves, will eventually die, and he wouldn’t like to be there for that day or remember it at all. But one day, there would be no one left to remember him, even if he clung onto anything he could, the thinnest thread and glimmer of hope but one day it would decay, it would twinge and snap, it would break entirely and then where would that leave him? Alone. No one liked his music, he lost passion for streaming, he had tried his best, he really had.

His last stream was a month, maybe two months ago? He didn’t keep track of time. He didn’t upload on his channel anymore, he didn’t even appear in people’s streams or videos anymore, it was kind of like he had fallen off of the edge of the world, never to return and honestly? He was planning on doing that. The only thing keeping him going was Tommy, who he considered his younger brother, his reason for living, his reason for getting up out of bed every day and making sure he was alright. He wanted to look after that boy, protect him with all he had but at this point, he was just tired… He couldn’t do it anymore, he really couldn’t. He was tired and in pain almost every single day and that’s why he found himself here; why he found himself staring down at the mocking rails. They seemed to call out to him, taunt him, he wanted them to stop, he wanted this feeling to just be a bad dream. He thought he had gotten better! But it just seemed like he had just gotten worse. Sure he had thought about it, but he had never tried it, not like this anyway…

Last time he was in this position it was a few months ago; he was sick, he was tired, he was angry, scouring his bathroom until he found it.

_ The pill bottle. He had taken antidepressants for a while but now? God, he really needed them, he really did. He almost clutched them to his chest like his most prized possession, looking like a man gone mental as he clutched them and just panted, he panted like a fucking dog. He didn’t want to take them for their intended purpose, to help him stop his depression from getting to him. Oh no, he wanted to use them to stop it all. To stop it all from killing him another way. He had poured almost all of them into his hand, a few falling onto the tile of the almost pristine bathroom;  _ **_he just stared._ ** _ He stared at them and questioned himself, was he doing the right thing? Was he doing the right thing for him, for his family, for his friends… Would they all be better without him? He thought so… As he began to pour the pills down his throat his phone rang, making him halt in what he was doing. This was it, his final phone call goodbye. He picked the phone up without checking the caller ID: first mistake. He put down the pills after about seven: the second mistake. He sat there and listened to him talk about his day, how much he missed him, when he hoped to see him next, when he was going to stream next, how much he missed talking to him these weeks: third mistake. _

_ That night he threw up. _

Now here he was, staring into the dark abyss as he heard the train’s horn and the faint light emitting from its headlights, it was nearly time. He felt his feet begin to involuntarily move, the pain of the ice against his numbed and soaked feet jolting up his legs, making him unstable on his feet, stumbling towards the edge of the platform. He was going to do it, it was going to be over, he was finally going to be free from the stabbing in his chest. The train rumbled closer as it came at a slowing speed, though it wasn’t going to be slowing down for a while based on the loud screeches against the rails.

20:30… That’s when he was finally going to do it…

He got to the yellow line and smiled softly.

The train ran straight past and halted to a stop.

It vibrated and sung, the small device left on the platform.

It rang and rang until it was picked up.

“Babe, where are you, dinner’s getting cold. Don’t tell me the fuckin’ train was delayed again?”

“Sorry Schlatt, I’ll be back soon, I promise.” The man said into his phone, the device cold in his gloved hands, his trench coat finally settling down as he stepped into the train car. He slipped off his gloves, revealing a shining gold ring slipped firmly onto his finger.

“Good, you better be, otherwise I’m eating without you. Don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you in the blizzard. I love you.”

“I love you too, my ram…”

He may still be struggling.

But with his anchor, he could never drown.

**Things will get better...**


End file.
